SCP-096
Item #: SCP-096 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: SCP-096 is to be contained in its cell, a 5 m x 5 m x 5 m airtight steel cube, at all times. Weekly checks for any cracks or holes are mandatory. There are to be absolutely no video surveillance or optical tools of any kind inside SCP-096's cell. Security personnel will use pre-installed pressure sensors and laser detectors to ensure SCP-096's presence inside the cell. Any and all photos, video, or recordings of SCP-096's likeness are strictly forbidden without approval from Dr. ███ and O5-█. Description: SCP-096 is a humanoid creature measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height. Subject shows very little muscle mass, with preliminary analysis of body mass suggesting mild malnutrition. Arms are grossly out of proportion with the rest of the subject's body, with an approximate length of 1.5 meters each. Skin is mostly devoid of pigmentation, with no sign of any body hair. SCP-096's jaw can open to four (4) times the norm of an average human. Other facial features remain similar to an average human, with the exception of the eyes, which are also devoid of pigmentation. It is not yet known whether SCP-096 is blind or not. It shows no signs of any higher brain functions, and is not considered to be sapient. SCP-096 is normally extremely docile, with pressure sensors inside its cell indicating it spends most of the day pacing by the eastern wall. However, when someone views SCP-096's face, whether it be directly, via video recording, or even a photograph, it will enter a stage of considerable emotional distress. SCP-096 will cover its face with its hands and begin screaming, crying, and babbling incoherently. Approximately one (1) to two (2) minutes after the first viewing, SCP-096 will begin running to the person who viewed its face (who will from this point on be referred to as SCP-096-1). Documented speeds have varied from thirty-five (35) km/h to ███ km/h, and seems to depend on distance from SCP-096-1. At this point, no known material or method can impede SCP-096's progress. The actual position of SCP-096-1 does not seem to affect SCP-096's response; it seems to have an innate sense of SCP-096-1's location. Note: This reaction does not occur when viewing artistic depictions (see Document 096-1). Upon arriving at SCP-096-1's location, SCP-096 will proceed to kill and EXPUNGED SCP-096-1. 100% of cases have left no traces of SCP-096-1. SCP-096 will then sit down for several minutes before regaining its composure and becoming docile once again. It will then attempt to make its way back to its natural habitat, REDACTED Due to the possibility of a mass chain reaction, including breach of Foundation secrecy and large civilian loss of life, retrieval of subject should be considered Alpha priority. Dr. ███ has also petitioned for immediate termination of SCP-096 (see Interview 096-1). Order is awaiting approval. Termination order has been approved, and is to be carried out by Dr. ███ on REDACTED. See Incident-096-1-A. Audio log from Interview 096-1: Interviewer: Dr. ███ Interviewed: Captain (Ret.) █████████, former commander of retrieval team Zulu 9-A Retrieval Incident #096-1-A ████████ Time, Research Area ██ Capt. █████████: It always sucks ass to get Initial Retrieval duty. You have no idea what the damn thing is capable of besides what jacked up information the field techies can scrape up, and you're lucky if they even tell you the whole story. They told us to "bag and tag." Didn't tell us jackshit about not looking at the damn thing. Dr. ███: Could you describe the mission, please? Capt. █████████: Yeah, sorry. We had two choppers, one with my team and one on backup with Zulu 9-B and Dr. ██████. We spotted the target about two clicks north of our patrol path. I'm guessing he wasn't facing our direction, else he would have taken us out then and there. Dr. ███: Your report says SCP-096 didn't react to the cold? It was -██o C. Capt. █████████: Actually, it was -██. And yes, it was butt naked and didn't so much as shiver. Anyway, we landed, approached the target, and Corporal ██ got ready to bag it. That's when Dr. ██████ called. I turned to answer it, and that's what saved me. The target must have turned and my whole squad saw it. Dr. ███: That's when SCP-096 entered an agitated emotional state? Capt. █████████: Yep. now pauses for a second before continuing Sorry. Got the willies for a second. Dr. ███: That's all right. Capt. █████████: Yeah. Well, I never saw its face. My squad did, and they paid for it up the ass. Dr. ███: Could you describe it a little more, please? Capt. █████████: Pauses Yeah, yeah. It started screaming at us, and crying. Not animal roaring though, sounded exactly like a person. Really fucking creepy. again We started firing when it picked up Corporal ██ and ripped off his leg. God, he was screaming for our help… fuckin 'A… anyway, we were blowing chunks out of the target, round after round. Didn't do jackshit. I almost lost it when it started EXPUNGED him. Dr. ███: That's when you ordered the use of an are heard moving AT-4 HEDT launcher? Capt. █████████: An anti-tank gun. Started carrying it ever since SCP-███ got loose. I've seen those tear through tanks like tissue paper. Did the same thing to the target. Dr. ███: There was significant damage to SCP-096? Capt. █████████: It didn't even fucking flinch. It kept tearing apart my squad, but with half of its torso gone. draws a large half-circle across his torso Dr. ███: But it was taking damage? Capt. █████████: If it was, it wasn't showing it. It must have lost all its organs, all its blood, but it didn't acknowledge any of it. Its bone structure wasn't hurt at all, though. It kept tearing my squad apart. Dr. ███: So no actual structural damage. How many rounds would you say were fired at SCP-096? Capt. █████████: At the least? A thousand. Our door gunner kept his GAU-19 on it for at least twenty seconds. Twenty fucking seconds. That's six hundred .50 caliber rounds pumped into the thing. Might as well been spitting at it. Dr. ███: This is when Zulu 9-B arrived? Capt. █████████: Yeah, and my squad was gone. Zulu 9-B managed to get the bag over its head, and it just sat down. We got it into the chopper and got it here. I don't know how I never saw its face. Maybe God or Buddha or whoever thought I should live. The jackass. Dr. ███: We have obtained an artist's depiction of SCP-096's face. Would you like to view it? Capt. █████████: Pauses You know, after hearing that thing's screams, and the screams of my men, I don't think I want to put a face to what I heard. No. Just… no. Dr. ███: All right, I believe we are done here. Thank you, Captain. are heard moving, and footsteps leave the room. Captain (Ret.) █████████ is confirmed to have left Interview Room 22. Dr. ███: Let this be on record that I am formally requesting SCP-096 be terminated as soon as possible. 096 termination log As those of you with sufficient clearance level will be aware, following the events of incident 096-1-A, O5-1 ordered the termination of SCP-096. This was supposed to have been carried out by 096's original head researcher, but he was 'reassign to the ethics committee', as we say at Site 19. O5-1 has since appointed me the the new head of the project to either terminate or at least neutralize SCP-096, and I have been authorized to cross-test with other SCP objects. Item: A body length mirror. Test Results: No reaction. This would seem to confirm the hypothesis that 096 is blind. Item: Incinerator Test Results: 096 enters rage state and makes an expedient escape. Rage state subsides upon reaching safety, enabling recapture without incident. It appears that 096 will enter a rage state when its life is in danger, even if its face has not been viewed. This may complicate our efforts. Item: SCP-597 Test Results: All human subjects permanently affixed to Mommy SCP-597 were blind folded and SCP-096 was introduced to 597's containment area. 096 initially shows no reaction. After several minutes it begins to investigate the mound; probing, sniffing, and even licking at some of the secretions. 096 does suckle, however it does so with such fervor that the teat is depleted of milk in a matter of seconds. 096 repeats this process with several different teats over the course of a minute, becoming increasingly frustrating with Mommy for not being able to satiate it. After approximately a minute, 096's frustration is sufficient to throw it into a rage state, and began to violently attack Mommy. Most on site personnel, including myself, broke protocol and rushed to protect Mommy. Many of us were exposed to 096's face, resulting in 18 fatalities. I never saw 096's face as I was immediately overcome with desire for Mother's Milk upon entering the containment unit and suckled in blissful ignorance of the carnage around me. The on site MTF was able to remove 096 by showing its photograph to a D-class in an adjacent room. Upon killing the D-class, 096 entered a placid state and showed no desire to return to Mommy, and was escorted to a holding cell. O5-1 notes: What a clusterfuck! Item:SCP-426 Test Results: SCP-426 was placed in SCP-096's containment unit for a period of two months. Though there was obviously no way for my primary effect to be detected with an entity incapable of communication, SCP-096 did begin to exhibit some unusual behavior during the experiment. As time passed 096 paid more and more attention to 426, physically examining me with its hands, smelling me, and at point even testing the strength of my casing by biting me. At the end of two months, SCP-096 had totally ceased it's typically behavior and now emulated 426 to the best of it's ability, sitting in a square-like positing and miming placing bread in and out of imaginary slots on it's back. When a D-class was shown a photograph of SCP-096, SCP-096 entered a rage state and terminated him. Upon becoming docile once more 096 resumed its typically behavior and no long appears to be under 426's secondary effect. SCP-426 has been returned to my containment unit. 05-1 notes: Two months, and all you accomplished was making this bastard think he was a toaster? Let me make myself clear. Terminating SCP-096 is the primary objective. Neutralization is only for if there's absolutely no way to kill him. I wanted him dead four years ago! You have my permission to use Keters if you need to, just get it done! Item: SCP-106 Test Results: We arranged for 106 and 096 to be held at the same site. During one of 106's regular containment breaches, we showed it an image of 096 using a remote activated video projector. 106 produced a distressing vocalization upon witnessing the projection and immediately vanished into his pocket dimension. 096 ran to 106's last known location and waited. 106 tried to grab 096 and pull it into the pocket dimension, but 096 was able to consume 106 before it had the chance. Within seconds 106's corrosive mucus began eating through 096, and 106 burst out of 096's abdominal, nearly tearing the creature in half. In this weakened state 106 was now able to pull 096 into its pocket dimension. Both entities emerged from the pocket dimension twenty seven hours later. 096 was covered in black mucus and severely injured, sobbing helplessly into his hands. 106 had the usually serene, smug smile it gets when its sated. Both entities allowed themselves to be captured without incident and returned to their cells. While 096 appears to have recovered both physically and emotionally from its time in the pocket dimension, subsequent attempts at pairing them against each result in 096 collapsing to the floor and sobbing into its hands for several minutes. 106 seems satisfied with this, and will not bother attack again. Item: SCP-173 Test Results: An image of 096 was projected into 173's cell. Unlike 106, 173 showed no reaction to it. Whether this is because it's unaware of what 096 is or simply wasn't concerned is unknown. When 096 arrived in 173's cell, 173 was able to move fast enough to avoid 096's attacks.Then we heard the crunch. 173 snapped 096's neck. For a minute I thought that was it, it was over, but 096 regenerated and staggered to its feet. 173 just snapped its neck again. This cycle of healing and snapping went on for approximately five hours before 096 was able to escape 173's cell. Both were recaptured without incident. Item: SCP-198 Test Results: SCP-198 was placed in 096's containment unit by robotic drone, directly in the path of its pacing. 096 immediately bent down to inspect the item, and upon picking it up became bonded to it. Though 096 produced an initial howl of pain, its regenerative abilities appeared to negate 198's effects, leaving him unharmed. Once the pain of the bonding subsided, 096 began experimenting with the cup, turning it upside down to produce a steady stream of what we believed to be santorum (an amalgam of human fecal matter, ejaculate and sexual lubricant). The cell filled with santorum until almost reaching the top, at which point 096 could hold it no higher, and upon becoming submerged ceased to produced more product. SCP-096 remains bonded to SCP-198, and completely submerged in santorum. O5-1 notes: I really don't think santorum is the clinical term. Item: SCP-1566 Test Results: Subject D-20534 was placed in a cell adjacent to 096 and instructed to put on SCP-1566. Upon complying, he was shown an image of 096's face. 096 breached its cell (causing santorum to just get absolutely everywhere) and made straight for D-20534. Upon entering D-20534's test chamber, 096 exited rage and state and proceeded to hug D-20534. D-20534 returned the hug with ever increasing strength, until he successfully crushed 096's rib cage, impaling its internal organs. Apparently this 'killed' 096 long enough for him to be released from D-20534's grasp, but he immediately regenerated and then hugged D-20534 again. This cycle repeated for six hours, at which pointed we decided to end it by terminating D-20534. 096 was escorted to a new holding cell, which is now also full of santorum. Item: SCP-372 Test Results: An image of 096's face was projected into 372's containment chamber, causing 096 to break containment and head towards 372's chamber. Upon entering the chamber, 096 became increasingly agitated at its inability to catch 372. At this point 372 must have been fed up with 096 as large gashes and wounds started to appear all over 096's body, but with no actual structural damage being done to the creature. Test was aborted after 372 successful knocked out 096 with a blow to the head. 096 was recontained without incident, but appears to be in a constant state of slight agitation. O5-1 notes: isn't 372 blind? How did it trigger 096? Item: SCP-2852 Test Results: Denied by O5 Command O5-1 notes: Whose idea was this? The last thing we need is a whole family seeing that thing's face, just for that chance that it MIGHT kill itself. If anyone attempts to give me a stupid idea like this again, there will be hell to pay! Category:Dismemberment Category:Beings Category:Paranormal Category:SCP Foundation Category:Classic